The present invention relates to the layout for an automobile vehicle seat retractable into a stowage well made in the floor of the said vehicle.
More especially, the invention relates to a retractable seat of the type including a backrest foldable against the seat pan, the whole being retractable into the well. For this, the seat pan is movable on the floor by pivoting towards the rear between a current utilization position and a retracted position in which the seat pan is located in the well, after pivoting through around one half of a turn from the current position. In the retracted position, the seat pan is located in the well more or less horizontal, the bottom of the seat pan facing upwards and the backrest then being below the seat pan in the bottom of the well.